


Clown Down

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [19]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Bianca’s out of commission with the flu, and the last thing she wants is company.Also?  There’s not a barrier built that Adore can’t find a way to cross.





	Clown Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written while Bianca is actually down with the flu :(

It started with a sore throat; nothing that unusual, particularly after a marathon of performances.  She’d made a quick trip to the doctor just in case, to ensure that whatever it was wouldn’t permanently damage her voice.  

Dismissing the dull throbbing behind her eyes as jet lag from too many flights and time zone changes, she hadn’t hesitated to accept the invitation to meet her sisters for lunch earlier in the week.  Nothing refueled her like the company of good friends, and the laughter had outweighed how horribly rundown she’d felt since arriving at LAX.  Besides, spending time with Adore, Raja, Mariah, and Mayhem was far more valuable than sleeping.

Bianca’s mind-over-matter, relentless work ethic could only be stopped in its tracks by a physical inability to carry out said work.  

By some minor miracle (or possibly force of will alone), the flu hadn’t knocked her down until after that weekend.  Unfortunately, it also meant that her planned downtime to unwind between segments of the tour was reduced to hiding under the covers with a fever and general sense of misery.

After dragging herself out of bed to the bathroom left her exhausted, Bianca was torn between blaming the severity on getting older or some exotic strain of illness picked up on the flight home.  Passing the time on Instagram and trying to watch tv would have been relaxing if everything didn’t ache, including her hair.  

********

Bianca surfaced from a thoroughly unsatisfying slumber, opening her eyes just enough to confirm that the person sitting on the edge of the bed probably wasn’t planning to cause her bodily harm.  

At least not intentionally.

”Yanx!”

Adore’s cheerful voice sent a spike of pain through both temples, and she groaned into the pillow.

“...uhhh, sorry.”  She sounded genuinely contrite, volume lowered to just above a whisper.  “Any better?”

It cost too much energy to speak, so Bianca settled for a weak version of her ‘really, Queen?’ stare.

Depositing a fresh box of NyQuil on the nightstand, Adore refilled her water glass before settling onto the other side of the mattress with her notebook.

” ‘m gonna make you sick too,” Bianca mumbled.  

”Nah, I’ll be fine.”  

“...didn’t warn you.”  The beginning of the sentence was lost as Adore rearranged the pillows to her liking and shrugged.

Misery did love company.  Bianca burrowed back under the covers, letting the scratch of pen on paper and Adore’s familiar presence lull her back to sleep.

 

_March 22, 2019_

**thebiancadelrio** As I lay SICK in my bed ..... I feel I must continue to post .......to make ME FEEL BETTER!


End file.
